


The real estate agents ghost

by Celestial_Cluster



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders sides AU - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inn Keeper - Freeform, It's snowy, M/M, Real Estate Agent, analogical fluff, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Cluster/pseuds/Celestial_Cluster
Summary: Virgils job requires him to sell the mansion but it's not going according to plan.He has a Ghost to Thank for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie The Spirit of Christmas
> 
> My Sanders Sides Tumblr is Celestial-Cluster

" You must be Virgil Thompson!" Virgil was greeted by an enthusiastic man.

" Yes, uhh you are Mr. Cinders?

"Call me Patton." The man said. " I am so happy you are here!"

" That'll be one of us. I heard this place was haunted?"

" Oh. Just an old rumor, it is an old house after All."

" Alright. So I will just pick any room to stay in? Or is there a preference?"

" Oh! There isn't really a preference to say... uh, just that you really should stay somewhere else kiddo."

" Ah! So this place really is haunted!".

" NO! Just!" Patton said quickly. " Alright. You can stay here if you want. I'll be over tomorrow afternoon to discuss things further with you."

" Wait, you're not staying?" _Okay so maybe he was unsettled by the possibility of ghosts... maybe._

" Well no. That'll be overstaying my welcome." Patton said shutting the door behind him.

 _Overstaying his welcome?_ Virgil was not a believer of ghost. Not really. It was all a _made up story to keep potential buyers from buying this old mansion!_  He tried convincing himself.

Virgil wanted to not be here, wanted to be spending the holiday season home in bed but he carried his suitcase upstairs choosing a room away from the sunrise preferring the sunset.

The property was up for market seeing as the owner passed away and no other family member was listed in the will.

Virgil had the task of promoting the sale.

This wouldn't be too hard if it was a regular property but this one was rumoured as haunted by the town folk and other real estate agents booked it out of there almost immediately upon arrival.

Virgil hoped he could sell the mansion for its original purpose if he was unable to sell it as a home. The mansion used to be a popular inn way back when.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the ghost.

The Inn was a three story building with the two top floors used to house guest and the bottom floor to greet their guests, a lounge with a fireplace and bar. Also on the bottom floor is a kitchen and a separate area for gatherings such as balls, weddings and parties.  
  
Virgil woke late the next morning to noise coming from downstairs ( he was on the second floor). It was close to noon.  
  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? I'll call the police."  
  
"I should be the one who should call the police," someone said. "I live here."  
  
"I- what?"  
  
" I own this inn."  
  
" How? I was informed the owner was dead. That's why I'm here, no living relatives means I am stuck selling this place." Virgil was confused." Wait. You called it an inn? It hasn't been used as an inn for 24 years."  
  
" I am well aware of that." The stranger said. " I am also not living."  
  
" What? That doesn't-" _that doesnt make sense_ "ghost don't exist." Virgil said.  
  
Patton arrived. " Virgil! I see you've met Logan Sanders. Logan this is Virgil Thompson. He works for the real estate next town over." Patton said.  
  
" Is this a joke? Are you trying to get rid of me like the rest of the agents? Virgil asked. "Or am I supposed to believe ghost are actually real?"  
  
" Yes.This is Logan Sanders who died 25 years ago of mysterious circumstances." Patton explained.  
  
" I don't believe this! So you were the cause of these ghost stories then?" Virgil asked Logan.  
  
" Seems to be the case yes." He answered. "Although it appears to be a case of myths and legends as I appear from today to the 24th every year since my death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> It's currently 13th December in the story. If you haven't already guessed it's the 12 days til Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank YOU for reading and I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Have anything to say or suggestions to make? Comment below!
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
